The Problem with Amerie Phillips
by eskimobee
Summary: Thanks to her father, Amerie never knew her biological mother. Now her mother wanted to meet her and she had something to tell her.  Thing was, Amerie had a secret of her own. Rated T for themes of abuse also for language in later chapters
1. Amerie, Carehomes and No Childhoods

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, it's characters or the rights, i'm just borrowing them to make the story more exciting

AN: A mixture of AU, fluff, and most importantly, some EO which will happen later on. No SVU characters mentioned in this chapter but next chapter there will be.*raises eyebrows suggestively*

This story does come with a rating of T as there are some themes of abuse so please be sensible. I haven't gone into excessive detail for that reason it's only a T for now but as the story progresses there may be cause to crank it up to an M rating.

Sorry bout the long Author's note I do tend to go on a bit.

_ANYWAY_ enough of my ramblings, useful though they are, lets get on with the story...

_Summary: Amerie had been removed from her family at age seven months and placed in a foster home. The family loved her and she loved them. She had never met her biological mother and had never seen a photograph... Now, twenty she had been contacted by her biological mother who was living in New York. She wanted to meet her daughter who she had never met._

_#########_

Chapter One

Amerie, Carehomes and No Childhoods

Amerie walked down the path through the school gates and along the sidewalk. She watched as the blonde turned into the park and swiftly followed discreetly as possible. She passed the girl as she sat on a bench, paying more attention to her phone than the world around her. She found a clump of trees with adequate shade and cover and pulled out her laptop. She searched for wi-fi networks and found three within range God bless New York and the saturation of internet cafes, and thus free wi-fi hotspots. She opened a conversation window and sent a message.

'In the park, like yesterday, on own.'

A reply popped up. 'Ok good work. See you later x.'

Emily Sykes sat on the bench in the park texting her friend Sasha, completely oblivious to Amerie, who was watching her. Which wasn't too surprising as most students went to this park during the lunch hour due to the wi-fi and quick access to various shops, and was half a block away from the school.

Sasha texted her 'Em wer r u?'

She rolled her eyes 'Park, as usual. Had to get away from Joe'

'Lol. Get over him already and get out ther. U gotta show him u dnt need him 2 live'

'Sure I had that thing with Dean'

'Wat Captain Rebound? The guy every girl goes out with just 4 a rebound'

'Yea. I feel sorry for him but to be honest he's wa-ay too shallow'

'Totally hey gotta go cya l8r chick'

'bye hun'

Amerie noticed the blonde get up from the bench and pocket her phone and sit down again, to eat a bagel. She saved her homework and proceeded leave the park, as it was no longer her trip to follow her. Chris had taken over until the school grounds.

Emily felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, as if she was being watched, which was ridiculous really as she was in the busy school grounds. But she still felt uneasy, so she glanced around to see if there was anyone paying any particular attention to her. She saw no-one who fit that type. Growing up in a care-home had its advantages, such as knowing when someone was up to no good. But her acquired sixth sense was coming up blank. Maybe she was just paranoid. A disadvantage to living in care.

Amerie had been removed from her family at age seven months and placed in a foster home. The family loved her and she loved them. She had never met her biological mother and had never seen a photograph. Her biological father had filed for custody after her father's wife had moved halfway across the world, when she was five, but was denied. Two years later he tried again and got visitation rights. Then she began staying at his house when she was ten. Two months after she turned fourteen he was awarded sole custody.

When ACS visited things were fine. Between visits he got increasingly violent and she had been removed when she ended up in hospital two years ago. This had happened when he had beaten her when he found out she was six weeks pregnant with her secret boyfriend's baby, at seventeen. Now, twenty (with a restraining order against him) she had been contacted by her biological mother who was living in New York. She wanted to meet her daughter who she had never met. She was going to meet her after school today. With her own daughter.

################

AN:Dun dun duuuuuun!

Oooooooohhhhhh!

Next chapter is up soooon

If you have Twitter please follow me as I shall be posting updates there about stories

/daydreamerkidxx

I have up to chapter three written

If you think this is terrible please say or if you want me too please lemme know and i shall have the next chapter posted ASAP

daydreamerkid xx


	2. Family, Ice Cream and Toddlers

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, its characters, or the rights, I'm only using them to make things just that bit more exciting.

I also don't own Spongebob squarepants (except for a spongebob file and a notebook)

AN: All written in 3rd person however the symbol "~~SVU~~" denotes a POV change

So as promised (and very quickly might I add) here's chapter 2

########

Chapter Two

Family, Ice Cream, and Toddlers

~~SVU~~

Olivia sat in a quiet cafe with Elliot. It was incredibly quiet at their table after she had told him her secret.

"Liv, I just wanna know-" he said suddenly

"El, I was young and scared."

"I get that. Did your mother know?"

"No. It was the year before I went to the academy. I moved all over the country. Nobody knew but the two of us. But he was engaged. He took her and left. I came back to New York and went to the academy. It's not in my record. It's also another reason for me joining the unit and why I'm so desperate to be a mother. Because my own child was taken away by her father."

That moment a young woman walked in with a toddler in her arms and came over to their table. "Excuse me. Olivia Benson?"

~~SVU~~

"Yeah, that's me" said the brunette, smiling warmly

Amerie smiled back nervously "I'm Amerie Phillips, and this is Kendra, my daughter."

"Wow. Uhh, why don't you take a seat and we'll talk?"

It was then that her mother's (her MOTHER... wow that was sooo weird) friend got up to answer a call and vacated a seat, which she promptly took when he was walking away.

"So who's your friend?" she asked quietly, blushing

"That's Elliot, he's my partner" Amerie raised an eyebrow "oh, no we work together. We're cops." It was her turn to blush and looked into her coffee mug. After composing herself, she asked "so do you live with your father or do you even know him? Or is it just the two of you?"

"So many questions" she joked "Uhh I haven't seen my father since I was eighteen at the hearing for the restraining order I have against him and in fact, I live with my husband, Kenni's father, Jason Phillips. I know I'm young to be married but we've been dating since we were twelve and I got pregnant at seventeen so it sorta just happened." She trailed off and looked at Kenni on her lap and kissed her head.

~~SVU~~

Olivia could tell the girl felt uncomfortable about something when she broke eye contact and started fussing around with her daughter's, Olivia's _grand-_daughter's coat, taking it off her and placing it on the chair beside her.

"So, Amerie, what do you wanna do today?"

"In general? Or with you?"

"Let's say in general first of all."

"Well, I gotta get Kenni some new shoes because she's growing so fast. Also some pajamas for both her _and_ me. There's only so many times I can use a washed out, oversized 'Yankees' tee and sweats." She laughed softly as Kendra hiccupped and grinned.

Olivia smiled. "It wasn't my fault."

"What?" she looked up

"That we never met until now, and had what you and Kendra have. It wasn't my fault. Or yours."

"Jay promised me he'd keep me and Ken safe. I can sorta do that myself now. I'm in body guard training right now. I'm qualified in six martial arts to at least third Dan and I'm doing MMA and weapons training. I can also recognise and diffuse most bombs or explosives and I can disarm almost any firearm. All this for a twenty year old mother of the most attention seeking toddler ever." She said as Kendra turned to look at her mother and started hitting her in the face. For a three year old this was a few light taps on the chin.

~~SVU~~

Olivia said "Can I see her?"

Kendra looked up as her mother said "Yeah, sure." And looked at the strange lady her mommy was talking to.

"Mama?"

"Kenni, this is your nana Olivia."

"Naneliva?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Hey Kenni. This is my friend Elliot." Olivia said as Elliot came and sat down again. She whispered "anything important?" meaning, were they going to have to go to work or not. He shook his head and replied quietly "No, they just closed the Francisca case." "Good" she said as quietly

Elliot looked up and saw the little girl and said"Hi Kenni. Let's see do you like to watch cartoons?"

"Yeah!"

"What ones"

"Spongyboo!"

"Really? I _love_ spongebob. Hey let's go see if we can find some spongebob candy if your mommy allows you."

"Mama pwease?"

"Yeah go on but not too much you don't wanna ruin your dinner."

"Ok lets go find a little bit of candy." He took the toddler in his arms and walked off out the door and down the street.

"I hate it when he does that."

"But you sooo clearly love it. Cos you lo-ove him"

"There is nothing going on." She said, blushing.

~~SVU~~

"There _so_ is." Amerie replied laughing

"Ok. We have been seeing each other for a while secretly. We don't really want people to know until his retirement next year. We get it earlier than other professions because of 'occupational trauma'. Especially in our unit."

"You never said which unit. Which one do you guys work with?" she said in a relaxed tone

"Special Victims."

"Oh. Cool."

"You're not grossed out or anything?"

"No. Someone's gotta do it and the Brooklyn SVU helped me get away from my dad. So I basically owe them one." She laughed nervously, unsure if this is the correct reaction.

"It's their job. Do you wanna talk about him?"

"Yeah, but not here. You've probably heard worse. He got married when I was six weeks old. His wife had a kid from her previous marriage. He told me you'd died when I asked him after Jerry told me she wasn't my mother. He said you'd overdosed on sleeping pills. When I was twelve and he was drunk one night and we were alone in the house. He started saying how you were alive and that you'd had post-partum depression and he took me away from you because he thought you'd hurt me." She looked up at her mother. Desperate to change the subject, she asked "So did you have any more kids? Get married?"

~~SVU~~

"No" she answered truthfully "My job doesn't make it easy for me to have relationships. Take Elliot, he got divorced after his wife said he was becoming distant and wasn't spending enough time at home with their kids. It's an incredibly demanding job."

Olivia looked up as she heard the bell tinkle as the door opened and saw Elliot coming in with a giggling Kendra. She couldn't help smiling as the little girl had her face painted like spongebob and was eating an ice-cream. Most of the paint from around her lips had run down her cheeks and was replaced by the white ice cream, smeared around he mouth and on her nose.

"Mama! Naneliva! We got ice cream!"

~~SVU~~

"Wow." Said Amerie "It also looks like you got your face painted. Who are you?" she asked the girl

"Silly Mama me Spongyboo!"

She laughed at her daughter's excitement and took her from Elliot to clean up the mess her daughter had made of her face. Turning to her mother, she said "So do you wanna go somewhere else? Or would you like to come shopping with us? Both of you are welcome to." She added looking from Olivia to Elliot and back again.

Olivia nodded and Elliot said "Sure. We had lots of fun at the mall earlier didn't we Kenni?"

"Yah! Mall fun!"

"Let's go get you some shoes first." Said Amerie firmly

##########

Just a skim on the surface of EO

I promise more further on

how much you want is your choice so review and let me know

I do have limits -I won't write smut

Next chappy will be up ASAP


	3. Shoes, Family and Shaving Foam

Disclaimer: I only own Amerie, Kenni and Jason Phillips. SVU, the characters, spongebob and Tinkerbell are not mine.

AN: Aww... this chapter is sooo _cute _I love it

########

Chapter Three

Shoes, Family and Shaving Foam

~~SVU~~

Here he was, in the mall with three generations of the woman he loved's new-found family, looking at shoes. Rows and rows of dainty little pink shoes. It was so good to see her relaxed and smiling and laughing. He noticed how all three of them had the same smile and those gorgeous russet coloured eyes. But they all had different hair. Olivia's shimmery golden brown locks obviously hadn't passed on to her daughter, whose hair was reddish-brown and _her_ daughter's hair was light golden curls, that had a reddish tint when the light hit them.

"Papelit?" it took Elliot a minute to realise the three year old was talking to _him_.

"Yes, my love. What do you want?" he cooed

"I need sooz but I donno what ones. Whadda you feenk?" She held up two different shoes towards him and tilted her head to the side, questioningly. She looked so much like Olivia when she did that.

One pair were pale pink patented slippers with pink, white and purple flowers running up the side. The other, was a soft purple-pink shoe that had pictures of Tinkerbell on them. He remembered when Amerie had told the little girl to decide on one pair of shoes.

"Ooh, this is such a hard decision. You know what, if your mommy wants to buy you one pair, I'll buy the other pair and you can have both."

They had explained this to Amerie who was eventually convinced.

"If you really don't mind. She's not even your family."

"Hey, I have three daughters, an ex-wife and a girlfriend. Enough women to show me that they can never have enough shoes. Besides, it seems she already considers me family." He smiled down at the little girl, who grinned back.

~~SVU~~

"That was really nice of you." Olivia said, quietly, as they walked to the counter to pay for the shoes.

"Anything for someone so cute. Especially your granddaughter. Did you hear what she called me earlier?"

"No. What'd she say?"

"She called me Papa Elliot. Only it was more 'Papelit'" he said

Olivia felt a smile creep up on her, along with a warm rush of love. She kissed Elliot on the cheek and whispered "I'm so glad she accepted us so quickly."

"Me too." He murmured into her hair, before kissing her forehead and turning to see the cashier smile knowingly as Olivia blushed watching Elliot go to pay for the shoes.

~~SVU~~

They were such a loved up couple. She was proud to call Olivia her mother and she saw how openly happy she was away from the stress of work. She understood how they loved one another. It was so obvious.

She looked up at the man she had secretly loved for almost twelve years, and smiled as she caught his eye. His retirement from the force was in ten months. Well ten months and sixteen days. Ten months and sixteen days until she could shout from the rooftops how much she, Olivia Benson, loved him, Elliot Stabler. Olivia was so happy to be surrounded by people who loved her. By her family.

~~SVU~~

Elliot was happy to walk along the street with his new family. Olivia's daughter had inherited many things from her mother, such as her eyes. But also her dry sense of humour and silvery laugh. Every time he laughed, he looked at Olivia to see that, yes indeed, she was laughing too.

They were on their way to Amerie's apartment. She had invited them back so they could talk some more. After buying some clothes, including pyjamas for both Amerie and Kendra, they made their way, walking the four blocks to the apartment. Once inside, Kenni ran to her room and brought out a huge Spongebob plushie doll that was almost as big as her, which made walking, let alone running difficult. A man with his face smothered in shaving foam and wearing just jeans walked out to greet his wife and child. The child in question gave her father a hug, getting a little shaving foam on her forehead, saying "Eww! Da-dee you got foam on my face!"

He laughed and wiped it off. He told his daughter to "go wash your face and give your hair a brush to get ready for dinner." As she ran to her room, he called after her "And put Spongebob back where you got him."

"'Kay Daddy!"

Turning to his wife he said "Welcome home hun." Noticing the other two he looked a question at his wife and she suddenly realised she hadn't introduced her mother and stepfather.

"Oh my gosh, sorry, um, Jason this is Olivia, my mother and Elliot, her partner."

"In both work _and_ at home" said Elliot shaking his new son-in-law's hand

Realising he still had cream on his face, Jason said "If you'll excuse me, I'll go finish up in the bathroom and then see you guys out here in a moment" when they nodded he turned and went back in the bathroom and finished shaving.

Amerie watched her husband go with a soft smile playing about her lips. She turned and offered them a seat on the couch, and something to eat or drink. The four of them chatted about everything and nothing for ages until she noticed the time and offered them to come out with them for dinner, to which they politely declined, as they were on call and may get asked out to work during the meal. After exchanging contact information and goodbyes, Elliot and Olivia left and Amerie, Jason and Kenni went out for a meal together.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia ended up just going to get some takeout and watch some TV in Olivia's apartment.

########

AN: FLUFF!

lol

If you want me to end it I shall if you want me to continue I have much more written

All you gotta do is click the little green review button and let me know how you feel

this relationship works both ways and if we don't communicate effectively, I don't know how we can still be together :'( *sniffs*

somebody think of the children! will somebody PLEASE think of the _children_?


	4. Guess Who's Back

AN:So this is just a piece of random filler but it makes sense

######

Casey Novak and Olivia Benson were sitting chatting in a cafe when Olivia had taken a break. Casey, after being disbarred had moved away from New York. She had decided to visit the city and had bumped into Olivia and they decided to catch up.

"Are you wearing perfume, Olivia Benson?"

"Maybe a little. But why can't I just make myself smell nice? One of the few pleasures in life that I have the chance to enjoy."

She sniffed at her "Is that-?"

"Yes, Casey. It is indeed Black XS. Now let's drop it. My perfume choice is unimportant."

"Olivia Benson, for as long as I have known you, you _never_ bring out a bottle of Paco Rabanne for _work_."

"What's the point of having it unless I don't use it?"

"Who is it?" she asked, teasingly

"Who is what?" she asked, knowing full well what she meant

"What's his name?" she asked in that rather annoying tone "Come on, there _has _to be a guy involved. Do I know him?"

"I am not-" she looked over and collapsed in resignation "Ok. You do know him. But I'm not telling you-"

"Is it Jacob Maldin-something?"

No, it is not Jacob Maldenaber

"Oo! oo! Is it Derek, the cute waiter? The one with the eyes?"

"No, it's not Derek and you are not going to guess because I will not stoop to your level."

"Come oonnnn. I won't tell anyone. Ooo does Elliot know who it is."

"Yeah. But you won't get it out of him because he is sworn to secrecy."

"Olivia, sweetie. You can take Casey Novak out of the justice System but you can't take the justice system out of Casey Novak. Come on tell me. I know you're lying and I will get it out of Elliot if you don't tell me."

"Case, please just leave it. All I can say is that he's on the job and if anyone found out we'd both be in serious trouble. Anyway, I have some news. Nearly twenty-one years ago I had a kid. I named her Amy, before her father took her away from me and left. I never saw her again. I met her yesterday for the first time in twenty years. Her name is Amerie Jessica Phillips, she's married and she has a three year old daughter."

"Wow. That is- that is amazing."

"I know. I have a daughter, a grand-daughter and a son-in-law."

"I'm calling Elliot to find out who you're dating."

"No you're not, I told him not to say anything to anyone."

"OH! MY! GOD!"

"What?"

"It's Elliot, isn't it?"

"Hey, hey no. We're just partners."

"On the job, Elliot knows. Come on you never tell anyone especially not Elliot in case he goes and threatens the guy."

"Eww, no he's like my brother."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not lying."

"That was an awful quick answer Olivia Benson."

"But you are dating him." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I'm leaving now." She said, getting up.

"That was incredibly immature and it only confirmed my theory. I think it's great that you guys have each other as more than partners. Have you told Cragen?"

"No, but Elliot's retiring in less than a year, so we're gonna hold off on saying for as long as we can."

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" shouted Casey, excitedly

"Case." Said Olivia frustratedly

"Ok I promise I won't tell. My lips are sealed."

"They better be."

"Scouts honour" she mimed a zipping motion across her mouth

"Listen, I gotta go, Chad is making noodles."

"Oohh, _Chad_?"

"Hey, at least he's not in the same profession as I am."

"What, disbarred lawyer?"

"That was a low blow, Liv."

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, I was joking. Anyway, he's chief of surgery in Michigan. I'm just visiting some family who wanted to meet him."

"Wow, married to the chief?"

"No, just dating. And then some."

She laughed "Say no more Case."

"Though I wouldn't mind..."

"Just as long as I'm invited."

"Sure thing. Right back at you."

"Hey, I gotta get back, you wanna come and say hi to everyone?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They walked for a few minutes chatting about stuff and catching up with each other. Before they knew it they were in the bullpen.

"Hey guys look who I found trawling the streets of New York."

"Casey, hi." Said Don, happily

"How you been, girl?" Said Fin, pulling her into a bear-hug.

"I'm great. How are you guys?"

"Same old, same old." Said Elliot wrapping his arms round their ex-lawyer and good friend as soon as Fin let go.

"I know" she whispered in his ear

He released her, only to have Munch swoop in and repeat the gesture. He glanced a question at Olivia who was pointedly looking at Casey, who was currently being smothered by Cragen.

Elliot and Olivia sat in Olivia's kitchen, later on that evening, talking.

"When I hugged Casey earlier, she said 'I know'. What did she mean?"

"She may have guessed about us."

"May?"

"Ok she guessed. But she promised to keep it a secret."

"If she can guess what's to say-"

"How bout we pretend we're fighting?"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Elliot. It'd just draw attention to it. We just gotta be more careful in work."

"Ok. You wanna watch a movie?"

"Is that you asking me to sleep with you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Diehard's on in a half hour."

"Suu-re." She rolled her eyes

######

Mehh just a random piece of filler thought I'd just use Casey so they'd reveal to everyone but no such luck, these are tough cookies. Oh well next chapter shouldn't take too long.


	5. Emily's Vice

AN: ok so in this, Eli is about 2 and Kathy and Elliot have been (finally) divorced for a year. They have joint custody of him so far.

######

Chapter 5

Emily's vice

~~SVU~~

Emily hated her job. She worked at the university three days a week and the other days she spent pouring coffee and serving food to people who didn't give her a second look. So basically, she hated her job_s._ Currently, she was serving some guy with a kid, who had ordered a coffee and some juice. She lifted the juice on to a tray and told the guy as she was giving him his change that she'd bring the drinks down to him. He nodded gratefully and smiled. For an old guy, he was kinda hot. His eyes were bluer than the sky and his kid seemed to have inherited them. He turned away and found a seat next to the window. Emily turned and made the guy's coffee.

~~SVU~~

"Here's your coffee, sir." Said the tired looking but chirpy sounding waitress "And some yummy juice for you, young man" she said to Eli, who giggled and shrieked with delight, his curls bouncing as he jiggled in his high chair, clapping his hands.

"Hey, come on, buddy, chill." He lifted the juice and poured it into the sippy cup. He handed the cup to his son, who grabbed it and began sucking the life out of the thing. "Whoa! Slow down, kiddo." Elliot laughed "You thirsty? Were you a thirsty boy?" His son replied with a laugh and banged the cup on the little table on the chair. "You done already?" This was confirmed when the toddler thrust his hand out, holding the cup. "You _were_ thirsty. Wow. Look, you finished before daddy." He showed his half emptied coffee mug. "Here you go." He filled the cup with the juice remaining in the bottle. Eli took the cup and drank a little slower this time, giving Elliot time to finish his coffee and tidy the table. Lifting his son out of the chair, he lifted the tray and set it on the counter and put the juice bottle in the bin. He put some loose change in the tip jar and went out the door, and down the street.

~~SVU~~

Emily sighed as the guy walked out the door. "Emily!" her boss yelled from the back room

"Yes, sir" she said as she entered the tiny little office.

"You can stay for stock check tonight?"

"Umm, actually I was gonna go up and see my sister-"

"It wasn't a question, Emily."

"But sir, my sister, she's in the-"

"Emily I don't care if she's in Timbuktu. I need someone to stay behind and do stock checking."

"What about Larry? He always complains how he needs the extra hours."

"I need someone who can actually do it."

"How 'bout I stay behind and show him the ropes, then it won't be just me and Clare doing it."

"I can't afford to pay you both overtime. Only one."

"How 'bout we do it on reduced pay. Just for tonight. It's only stock check, it's not as if we're serving customers or doing food prep."

"Fine." He grumped "LARRY! Get your ass in here!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Emily say you want more work."

"Yeah, of course. I really need it."

"You wanna stay and do stock check?"

"Umm, I'm not sure how-"

"Emily's staying. She'll teach you how."

"Thanks, sir. And you, Emily. In advance."

"No problem." She said sarcastically. She added, muttering "It's not as if I've got anything to do tonight, like see my sister in the hospital or anything."

~~SVU~~

"So mommy said someone needs some new PJs cause _someone_ is growing up _so_ fast. Isn't that right my big man?" His son laughed "Yeah, that what I thought. Come on. Let's go." He said pointing to the kids clothes store.

They entered the store and went to the boys pyjamas section. Elliot lifted a few sets, went to the fitting room and tried one on his son. He'd guessed the size and it was a little big on him but Eli was growing fast so something which would fit him comfortably today probably wouldn't in a month. It wasn't absolutely huge but there was some growing room and it was made of a stretchy cotton material. Elliot picked out two blue playsuits and a cream and red pyjama set. He took pictures of Eli in each and sent them to Kathy as she'd wanted to see them before they were bought and paid for. Two minutes later he got a text saying

'the cream and red one, and the blue one with the truck on it. See if there are any more sets instead of playsuits he has plenty already but the truck one is good. Thanks for this.

Kathy'

He replied 'Ok how bout this' and he sent a picture of Eli in a green two piece with a blue cartoon dinosaur on the top.

'Looks good on him three sets should be ok for now.'

He rolled his eyes at the reply and picked up another set, similar to the dinosaur PJs only red with a different yellow dinosaur. The pyjama pants were light blue with red dinosaurs with yellow chests and yellow horns. The agreement was that anything Kathy approved, if there was something Eli expressed any delight for or Elliot decided was decent enough or similar to what he had already then he could buy it for when Eli stayed over with him. Elliot felt he could pick out a few pairs of damn pyjamas for his kid. It wasn't as if he'd get the size wrong or whatever, or pick out something totally horrible. Kathy just liked to control what was and wasn't being bought for their youngest.

~~SVU~~

"...and then record the number here, like this. Is that it?"

"Yeah, you got it right." Emily replied, glancing at her watch "Ok let's see if you can do one on your own." She then half listened to what Larry was saying. She knew he got it he just lacked confidence sometimes. She was paying enough attention to know when he said something wrong. Emily Marie Sykes could stock check in her sleep.

"Uhh, where are the bagels."

"Oh I already ordered a double stock yesterday they're coming Monday morning."

"Good thing we're closed tomorrow." Larry said jokingly.

"Yeah." She said, rolling her eyes

"Hey this is totally random but I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow."

"Yeah, sorry I gotta go to the university then go to the hospital to see my sister for a while."

"What about tomorrow evening?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No, I just thought I should repay you for this." He gestured to the paperwork covering the floor of counted stock and order forms.

"Well, sorry, I got stuff to do."

~~SVU~~

"Ok I'm going to the University we're on another assignment."

"See you later honey."

"Bye sweetness, Mommy's gotta go to school."

"Bye mommy."

Amerie kissed her daughter and husband and walked out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me kiddo. What do you wanna do?"

"Make mommy a cake."

"Why, sweetie?" he laughed

"Cos she gots her mommy back."

"Any excuse." he laughed at his little girl's sweet tooth. Chances were they'd eat half the cake before Amerie got home. He set to work gathering the ingredients they'd need to make the cake. Luckily he didn't need to buy any more supplies, so they could start right away.

~~SVU~~

"Ok, we're down a subject today so we' gonna have more on target practice."

Subject was code for someone they were protecting. Target practice meant that students would work in groups of three and follow people of suspicion without detection ie: targets. Once someone thought they'd been detected they'd pass on a message of where the target was to the other two, who would reply and one would take over, leaving the first person to leave the vicinity when they spotted the other student.

Amerie inwardly groaned. She'd been on target practice all week. She received the slip saying she'd been selected to do it _again_. She found it so boring. She groaned outwardly when she saw the names she was with.

"Hey, Phillips. Wassup?"

"Jackson. Kandahar." They smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

~~SVU~~

"Female, approximately twenty five to twenty eight. Dead approximately eight to twelve hours due to liver temp." Said Melinda Warner "Found signs of sexual assault. No fluids or semen, the perp wore a condom."

It sounded like so many other cases, except not every other victim had served you coffee the previous day, very much alive. He remembered something which could confirm his suspicion. "Does she have a birthmark on her left forearm?" asked Elliot

"Do you know her?" Asked Olivia beside him

"No. Not really. Maybe she just has one of those faces."

"Nope. Nothing on the arm." said Melinda

Not her. "You find any ID?"

"Sorry." She shook her head and returned her attention to the body.

So it wasn't the girl from the coffee shop and she had no ID

"Look at this." Melinda pointed to the girl's wrist, which had a hospital band on it. Carefully, she cut the ribbon of paper and handed it to the detectives.

"Salina Sykes. Twenty Six. Just had a baby."

They looked and saw she still had the distinct bump under the loose jumper. Another baby who'd have to grow up without a mother.

########

Connections are being made here people


	6. Happy Birthday

AN: Amerie from now on will be known as Amy as this is what her mother had called her.

########

Chapter Six

Happy Birthday

~~SVU~~

~Six months later~

"...Happy birthday dear Kenni! Happy Birthday to you!" her parents, grandparents and extended family chorused. They cheered as she blew out four candles (AN: Cue two Ronnies sketch) on a pink fairy princess cake.

"So what'd you wish for sweetie?" asked her dad

"Don't be silly daddy. If I told it won't come true."

"You've taught this one well." Said an aunt, one of Jason's five sisters

"I sure have, Celeste."

Celeste smiled and walked away to talk to another one of their sisters.

"Naneliva?"

"Yeah honey, what's up?"

"Where's Papelit?"

"He had to go to work. He just called me to say he's on his way sweetie."

"M'kay."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Amy opened it, revealing Elliot standing there. It was obvious he'd just changed.

"Hey" said Olivia, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey" he said, grimacing

"Wanna talk?"

"No not now, not here."

"Is it about-"

"Not here." He cut her off, firmly

"But-" he gave her 'the look' "not here" she said quietly

"PAPELIT!"

"Hey sweetheart, how' my favourite Kenni-pie"

"I'm your only Kenni-pie, Papelit."

"She still slurring words together?" he asked Amy as he put down his granddaughter.

"Yeah. The Paediatrician said it's still pretty normal but we've just gotta try and be more eloquent and stuff when talking around her. Try and improve her speech. He says that if, by six, there's be little or no change then he'll look into getting a speech therapist for her. She's only four so..." she shrugged

"I remember Lizzie's speech development being incredibly fast. By two and a half, she could form full sentences. Whereas Dickie still resorted to crying and fussing to get attention at that age."

"It is quite noticeable if there's more than one child the same age. Karen from daycare had triplets, two girls and a boy. The boy, Taylor was physically more developed than his sisters, but didn't start talking until two and not really properly until he was nearly six. His sister, Kaley was tiny but was speaking full sentences with a slight lisp at three. Tara was sorta in the middle. She was physically quite strong but wasn't to bothered about communicating verbally unless it was necessary. They're now ten and they have a little sister Mia, who is Kenni's best friend and she absolutely adores her older siblings."

He nodded and noticed Kenni trying to get his attention "Hey, what's up?"

"You didn't see me blow out my candles." She pouted

"You sure do look like your Nana Olivia when you do that. How bout we light them again and you can blow them out for me?"

She shook her head "No. The wish don't work if you do the candles again."

"Aww. I guess I have to wait a whole entire year to get to see you blow out those candles."

Her face brightened up "No! You could go to my party amoro. You and Naneliva!"

"But that party's for all your friends."

"Pweasepweasepweeeeeassee!"

"I don't know if your mommy wants me to go."

"She does, 'sides you could help her with grown up stuff cos daddy has to work."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

"Pweeeeaase, Papelit, pweeasse!"

"Okay, but I gotta talk to Uncle Don, okay?"

"Ohh-kaayy"

~~SVU~~

"So is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure. This girl has accepted you two into her life. It's only fair."

"Thanks so much, Cap."

"Say hi to Kenni, Amy and Jay for me" He replied as the younger man walked out the door of his office

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow."

~~SVU~~

"Wow look at all the pretty princess food." Said Elliot as he snuck up behind Kenni

"Papelit!"

"Hey sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead "Where's mommy and Nana Liv?"

"In the back room blowing up balloons"

"Thanks sweetie. By the way Uncle Don says Happy Birthday." He smiled at the huge grin on her little face. He found the two women, as Kenni had said, in the back room, blowing up balloons.

"Hey, need some help with the balloons?"

"Yeah there's a third pump over there."

"Thanks" he set to work pumping air into a balloon "Don says hi by the way"

"Oh good, we really should come round some time and see the guys again" said Amy

"How many more balloons do you want pumped?" Elliot had a bright pink balloon half pumped with 'birthday girl' written on it. This caused Olivia to burst out laughing.

"About half a dozen." Amy said looking oddly at her mother

"Sorry El, it's just the balloon." Olivia said through her giggles.

He raised an eyebrow as he tied off the balloon.

"So Elliot. Mom says you and her are planning on taking a little vay-cay up to San Francisco."

"Uhh yeah. But we're gonna wait until July the week after my retirement. Why?"

"Oh nothing. I was just curious if you needed somewhere to stay up there. Jason's aunt lives up there and his cousin owns a few hotels. I was just wondering if you would mind staying with her or if you want a hotel I can put in a good word and get you a good room at a slightly lesser rate."

"Thanks we're not too sure if we're gonna yet.

~~SVU~~

"You know I can't allow you to be partners anymore if you're having a relationship."

"I'm well aware of that, sir. I'm retiring in four months. Can you just hold off on telling IAB."

"Ok. But if this comes back to bite me on the ass..."

"It won't."

"It better not."

Cragen's face softened and said "It's about time you two got together. You've been dancing around it for years." He smiled at Elliot, who laughed and looked at his shoes.

"I better get back to..." he gestured to the door and Cragen nodded him on.

~~SVU~~

"You told him then?" Olivia asked Elliot as they made dinner in her apartment.

"Yeah. How'd you...?"

"Women's intuition." she smirked as she stirred the sauce "You had the look on your face when you walked out of his office earlier."

"Yeah. He says he'll hold off on telling IAB for as long as he can but it better not come back to him."

She laughed and turned the heat down on the pasta as he put some garlic bread in the oven.

"Well if you have women's intuition I must be psychic or something."

"Nahh just a good detective, detecting stuff."

"Stuff... Is that what they're calling it these days?" He stood behind her and kissed her neck

"Hey." She slapped him playfully on the shoulder "Any more of that and you'll end up with third degree burns where you _reeaally_ don't want them."

"You'd _lo-ove_ the CPR practice, wouldn't you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and turned to lift the sauce off the heat. "Dinner is served."

########

AN: Lol

bordering on a bit risky behaviour there

chapter seven will take quite a while so don't get your hopes up

in any case alert it so you can get it whenever its up

i'm doing BETA requests so if you want me to just PM me and ill get back to you next time I'm on

also follow me on twitter remove the spaces

twitter .com / daydreamerkidxx


	7. A Mistaken Identity and Then Some

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, the American Justice System or Disney (Please don't sue!)

#######

Chapter Seven

A Mistaken Identity and Then Some

~~SVU~~

"My sister was mistaken for me. I received three hundred and forty six emails from four different people. They all suggested that I would die soon and horribly. Salina was going out to buy some groceries. I was looking after Leanna and Ben. Michael was out at work. Last week this was posted through my door." Emily placed a card on the table and slid it over to Olivia.

You were lucky your sister looks just like you. We enjoyed her company. We think we will enjoy your's much more than that fat whore. We will be in touch.

"Why would someone say this? It's horrible. It's insulting. I just don't understand."

"Are you ok? You wanna take a break."

"No. I just want it all to stop. I deleted my email account, changed my phone number three times in the past six months."

"Ok we can put you in contact with witness protection. They can get you relocated until the people threatening you are behind bars."

"But they'll find me. They won't quit until I am six feet under."

"We can get you to a safe house until you can be relocated. If you agree to it."

"What about Michael, Leanna and Ben? My niece and nephew are like my own children. If I go away, will I ever see them again?"

"I can't be certain but we will try and talk to the agents who will talk to you and see if we can come to an arrangement. But our number one priority right now is that you're safe."

"Ok. Well can I at least go home and pick up a few things beforehand?"

"We'll arrange an armed escort for you."

~~SVU~~

Elliot flipped through channels on the television set. Eli had fallen asleep after watching three hours of the Disney channel. He muted the TV and carefully lifted his son into his room. After putting him to bed, he checked on Olivia, who had gone to bed earlier with a migraine. Feeling her forehead, his hand jerked back at the sudden heat, so he gently lifted the covers off her and covered her with a light blanket. He went to the bathroom and brought out a cool, damp flannel to cool her down. He placed it carefully on her forehead and left her sleeping. As he was about to sit back down again, the door buzzer sounded so he quickly got up to answer it. Opening the door he saw Kathy standing there with a bag.

"Kathy? What are you-?"

"Ask your son."

"He's two and-"

"No try the other one."

"What has he done this time?"

"Ask him yourself." She moved, revealing Dickie wearing what Elliot could only describe as black, extravagant clothing and his eyes had thick black rings of eyeliner.

"What's up dad?" The teen said, revealing a tongue piercing. Elliot also noticed both sides of his son's lower lip were also pierced, and his left eyebrow had a small silver hoop.

"What do you want me to do, Kathy? Yell at him? As if that's done any good. He's a seventeen year old kid. He's gonna try stuff it's just a phase. He'll grow out of it. Just like Maureen did with the eating thing and Kathleen with the wild partying."

"Yeah, just like you grew out of your violent nature." She said sarcastically. "How long before he starts doing drugs if he hasn't already. How long until he ends up in jail or worse? Huh?"

"Kathy, I am not in the mood-"

"You can't keep blowing off on talking about our kids."

"Kathy. I just got Eli to sleep and Olivia has a migraine can you please keep it down?"

"Well I can't take his attitude any more. I need a break. Can you please just take him or I'm throwing him out on the street."

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh she already did. Twice. I don't think I'll be so lucky next time to get back in." He smirked

"You threw him out in the street?"

"Dad relax. I crashed at Ally's both times."

"Who's Ally?"

"Ally Danil. Coach Branson's nephew. His dad's pretty cool with it."

"Why are you bringing him here, Kathy?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second.

"Because this Ally is a bad influence on him."

"How?"

"He takes drugs."

"Oh my God, mom. He's diabetic. I think you'd know what an insulin pen looks like."

"What about the pills he was taking?"

"They're hormone suppressants. It's so he doesn't get mood swings and have a breakdown."

"And you believed him?"

"Last year, Ally blew up at this dick College guy, who then punched him in the face. He was knocked out and forgot that he'd already taken insulin. Like always at the end of a game he took a shot. By the time anybody realised something was wrong he went into hypoglycaemic shock. He went into a diabetic coma and nearly died. So yeah. I do believe him because I saw it happen. I was there. So no, mom. He doesn't do drugs." He lifted the bag from the floor and continued "So, dad. Am I staying here or can I go to Ally's."

"No. You can have the spare bed here. It's late, we can talk some more in the morning." He moved to let his son past. "Kathy, if you think I'm gonna try to change him- I'm not my father. He can do what he wants. We can only teach him the difference between right and wrong. At some point we gotta let go."

"How philosophical of you" She said snappily. "I'm going home to my one remaining sane child."

"Hey, Kathy. Our kids are not insane." He said quietly so as not to wake anyone "They just like to express themselves in different ways. How is Lizzie anyway?"

"If you wanna know about your children you have to see them yourself. I will not act as a medium. If you want to still be a part of their lives you have to make time for them. Call her. At a normal, human hour."

"I'll make sure to."

"Goodbye, Elliot."

He then watched her walk away from him yet again. As soon as she turned the corner, he closed the door.

"So mom's pretty pissed then."

"You could say that. Why don't you put your stuff in the room and get changed for bed. Do you want anything to eat before bed?"

"Nahh. I had tacos and leftover sausages so I'll just go to bed." He said, walking away into the spare bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Elliot sighed and went into the kitchen. He lifted a beer out of the fridge and sat drinking it and reading the sports pages.

########

ok so I didnt think i'd get very far with this one

but it appears to be more successful than my other stories

which you should really take a look at

cause you looooooove meeeee

a few things left to do then I'm moving on to new ventures

follow me and remove spaces - twitter .com /daydreamerkidxx


	8. Let's Talk Trash

Here! Come! The drums! favourite line from the master in doctor who John Simm is a pure legend XD

anywho have a chapter 8

#######

Chapter Eight

Let's Talk Trash

#######

"Dad, I don't care. I'm walking to school, I'll see you later."

"Richard Stabler! I'm already taking Eli to daycare, so I may as well take you to school on the way. Make sure that you're not cutting class. Get in the car." He said in a clipped, irritated tone.

"Fine. But I'm walking home. I'm not going to get lost."

"If I get a call from your school telling me that you've cut class then I'm sending you to a boarding school."

"Do what you want. You always said you weren't your father. Kinda disproving that aren't you?" the teen said closing the door.

Elliot stood in shock at what his son said. Slowly he got in the car and shut the door. He didn't put the key in the ignition, he just sat in the silent car, before clearing his throat and speaking. "I'm not being like my father. I'm just trying to understand why you hate me and your mother so much."

"I don't hate you guys. I'm just trying to fit in, like any normal teen. This is teen culture at its best. We should get going, you don't wanna be late."

They drove the rest of the way in silence and stopped outside the high school. Richard started to get out, when Elliot said, "I love you, son. Have a nice day."

"Whatever." Was the teen's reply as he shut the door and walked up the path to the school building.

Elliot sighed and looked at his youngest in the child restraint on the back seat "Looks like it's just you and me, bud." The aforementioned child squealed giddily and clapped his hands. "Daycare it is then."

~~SVU~~

He watched as his dad drove away. The words still hung in the air. _"I love you, son." _Richard knew his dad had probably never heard those words himself, because his grandfather was a selfish abusive bastard. Well now he was dead. 'Good riddance' he thought. Richard turned to the school and continued up to the school.

"Hey, Trickster!" said a cool female voice

"Mandy. What do you want?"

"Oooh, Tricky Dickie, I just want you to hang out with us again." Mandy said sugary sweet

"No, Mandy. You're a little bitch who isn't worth jack shit."

"Ooohh. Tricksy..."

"Stop calling me that."

"But you're my little Tri-"

"I told you to STOP!"

The girl was taken aback "Now you listen."

"No, Mandy, you listen. I never want to see you again except in classes which, unfortunately, we happen to have some together. Is that clear?"

"But-"

"Is. That. Clear. Or do I have to repeat myself?"

"No. I heard you loud and clear. No contact except for class. You'll regret this."

He scoffed "No. You'll regret ever knowing me."

"Why? You gonna get your dad on me?"

"No I don't need his help dealing with a little trash talking slut like you."

"Richard Stabler, my office, now. You too, Amanda Harman."

~~SVU~~

"Nice job getting suspended. Real clever. You know, you're lucky you weren't expelled."

Richard didn't say a word and just stormed into the spare bedroom and slammed the door.

"What happened?" Olivia asked Elliot

"Some girl was trash talking him and he was giving her a fairly colourful dressing down when the principal walked by with two of the board of governors. The girl's father is pretty well connected. This could have cost him so much." He sat down and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I gotta take Eli back to Kathy's, will you be ok here for about an hour, depending on the traffic."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

~~SVU~~

"Suspended? Oh my God. What are we going to do with him?"

"I'm not shipping him off to military school. It's like he doesn't even care anymore."

"This is getting out of hand. Did you leave him alone? He's probably running away as we speak."

"No, Olivia's with him, so if he tries anything he won't get very far. Don't worry, I'm still maintaining some control." He turned and looked at the toddler in Kathy's arms "I gotta go, buddy. Does daddy get a goodbye kiss?" His son reached out for him and he kissed the kid on his forehead. He turned and walked away, down the steps to his car as Kathy closed the door. Now all was left was to drive home and face his little toerag of a son.

~~SVU~~

"I'm not your mother or a counsellor so I'm not gonna force you to talk to me if you don't want to."

"But I do. _Because_ you're not my mother _or_ a counsellor."

"So what's got you into all this change and stuff?"

"Mandy."

"Is that the girl who-"

"Yeah. She was my girlfriend for a year and a half. I told her I wanted to wait until we were definitely serious."

"She cheated?"

"Yeah. With the quarterback of the senior football team. She was a Sophomore. A Sophomore who couldn't wait to get in the next guy's pants as soon as my back was turned. I had to hear it from a Freshman cheerleader who saw them kissing under the bleachers. In broad daylight. Naturally, I thought the kid was talking bull. But she wasn't. I saw them the next day there. Plain as day. At her locker. When she came up for air she glanced at me. I saw three things. Guilt, disappointment and relief. She was relieved I saw her cheating, but disappointed she could no longer play me. How close they were, the way he was touching her. I knew."

"That they'd gone all the way?"

He nodded "You don't have to listen to me. You probably have better things to do."

"No, it's fine, I'm free the whole evening."

"I broke it off with her and I got into a fight and decided things had to change. I got the snake bites and my tongue pierced for the sheer hell of it and I feel like I finally have true friends who understand me for me. Not the fact that I'm somebody's nobody boyfriend. I just got tired of being used."

"So why all the fights in school?"

"What? You think my dad didn't get into fights in his day? Still does, I bet."

"That's not what's important here."

"No, but I'm half him, half my mother. I got sick of being the doormat so I became the lock on the hypothetical door."

"You picked a college major yet?"

"I didn't think I'd get to there, so no. I haven't thought about it."

"You must have some kind of dream you wanna follow."

"I used to wanna act."

"What changed?"

"I realised that dreams are a load of bull invented by your brain so you don't top yourself or get bored."

"I still have dreams. Even in my line of work."

"You wanna talk about them?"

"This isn't about me. We're talking about you. If you still wanna talk."

"I just don't see myself going to college. I know it's what my parents want but no one ever stops and asks me what I wanna do."

"I'm asking." She said softly

"You're avoiding talking about stuff by keeping the focus on me. I've told you what's on my mind. If you're gonna be a big part in my dad's life I wanna get to know you. I already know about all the work stress and stuff because of my dad. What about the other stuff? Look, I'm not asking you your life story or to divulge any deep dark secrets. I just think it'd be good to know some more about you without the gun and badge."

"It's not stuff I wanna talk about right now. It's getting pretty late, you should head to bed."

"Ok. Good night." He got up to leave the room.

"I'm always here if you wanna talk some more."

"So am I. Sweet dreams, Olivia."

"You too, Dickie."

~~SVU~~

Elliot was driving when his cell rang. Pulling over he answered it. "Stabler, yeah."

"_We got a lead on the Sykes case. Can you or Olivia come in and do some interviews?"_

"Uhh, actually I'm out of the house I'm about ten minutes away. I had to leave Eli back with Kathy."

"_Ok. See you in ten."_

"Right, I'll call Olivia, let her know I'm not gonna be home til later."

He ended the call and dialled the apartment. "Hey, Liv. Cragen just called me, he wants me to come in for a while and do some interviews. Trying to follow a lead. Is Dickie giving you any bother?"

"_No, he's just gone to bed, actually. Do you wanna talk to him?"_

"No, let him sleep."

"_You want me to come in?"_

"No. I was just letting you know I'd be home later than expected. Don't wait up."

"_Ok. Night."_

~~SVU~~

"Lizzie, Eli's running a fever. I'm going out for some more Tylenol. Can you keep this cloth on his head?"

"Sure mom."

"Be sure it stays cool. Run it under the cold tap but make sure to wring it out so you don't soak him. Ok?"

"Mom, I know how to cool someone down with a damp cloth. I'm not his age."

"Liz, please don't. Not now."

"Ok. Just go get the Tylenol."

Kathy walked out and called Elliot's cell.

"_Stabler"_

"Don't you ever check your caller ID?"

"_Hey, Kathy, what's up?"_

"Eli's running a fever of 101. How'd you not spot it?"

"_He was fine when I dropped him off. He was a little irritable through the day but I put it down to him teething."_

"Did you think to check him over?"

"_Yeah I did. He was just above 99 degrees but it was a warm day and we were doing a lot."_

"I'm getting some Tylenol from the store I gotta go."

She shut the phone irritated and pushed the door open. Lifting the bottle from the shelf she paused and got some multivitamins and some jars of baby food. Despite being almost three years old, Eli still ate from those jars of food, especially when he was sick and wouldn't eat anything else.

"Eli feeling under the weather, Kathy?"

"Yeah, Delia. He has a little bit of a fever and I'm just getting some stuff to speed up his recovery." She smiled as she paid for her items, left the store and continued home.

~~SVU~~

"Everything alright?" asked Munch

"Yeah, Eli has a bit of a fever and Kathy's just pissed I didn't see it. I checked his temperature it was fractionally raised but it was a warm day and he was running around a lot. I thought he was just being a little fussy because he's teething."

"Right, listen, we got this under control if you wanna head on home. Thanks for the help, man."

"No problem, Fin. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"And Elliot?"

"Yeah, Fin?"

"Congrats on you an Liv getting together. It's about time." He winked

"Thanks but can you keep it quiet until my day comes?"

"No problem, man. IAB won't catch wind of this."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	9. Moonshine

Disclaimer: it's not mine and never will be

AN: This is for my lovely reviewers shout outs go to edge15684, scoobfan93, MillaMayhem and Olivia40201 but everyone else thanks for reading and drop me a review xx

#######

Chapter Nine

Moonshine

~~SVU~~

"Good morning." Olivia greeted Dickie as he entered the kitchen

"Yeah, morning."

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked, nonchalantly stirring a cup of tea and putting some coffee in a second cup.

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"About the same."

"Did dad get in last night?"

"Yeah, he was called into work for a couple of hours but he got back alright, I'm just letting him sleep. Do you want anything?" She gestured to the beverages

"Nahh, unlike my father I don't run on coffee and anyway if I drink something hot in the morning, I'll be sweating all day."

"Ok. How 'bout some juice or something?"

"It's fine I can get it myself." He smiled at her and lifted a soda out of the fridge.

"II said juice not a soda," she told him sternly "can't have you hopped up on caffeine and sugar all day. Also it's bad for your teeth."

"I distinctly remember you saying last night that you _weren't_ my mother."

"Yeah, but while you're living here, you gotta respect me as much as a parent. So no soda first thing. You'll end up crashing around lunch time. Believe me."

He glanced at the two cups she was holding "Aren't you a little hypocritical?"

"No. I'm drinking herbal tea and your dad lives on coffee so I put half regular half decaf, or else he'll be up all night and asleep all day. Be grateful for a regular schedule and hold on to it for as long as you can. The amount of coffee I used to drink could have very easily sent me to an early grave."

"Dad doesn't notice you give him decaf?"

"No. I actually gave him almost no regular this morning. He'll be up pretty soon all he needs to do is boil the kettle and pour it in when he gets up."

"Uhh. Can you give me a ride to the library, there's some stuff I wanna research for an English project."

"Sure. What's it on, I majored English. So maybe I can help you." (AN: If Olivia didn't major English please don't kick me. I think she did but I'm ONLY HUMAN so I'm just saying she did for the purposes of the story.)

"Seventeenth century literature. I haven't a clue where to start."

"Well, when's the project due?"

"In two and a half months."

"Ok, I'll help you with it. We'll start with the most well known then for a little extra flair, we'll do some less known pieces. But you have to do at least 95% of the work. I'm only going to suggest what you put in and what's relevant."

~~SVU~~

"Liz, my car broke down can you come get me from work?"

"_Sure, mom."_

"Ok thanks, honey."

"Do you want me to stop off at Maureen's and get Eli?"

"Yeah, sure." Eli had been feeling a little better but Kathy didn't want him back at daycare quite yet. Maureen had offered to take him while Kathy was at work and Lizzie was in school. "See you soon, honey." Kathy snapped the phone shut and stepped out onto the sidewalk and locked her car. It was currently being looked at by the triple A guy.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Stabler, I'm gonna have to have the car towed to the shop so I can get a proper look at it. I'll wait with you for your daughter, if you want."

"No, thanks anyway. I'll just go back to the hospital. She'll be coming from the other side anyway.

~~SVU~~

"Seventeen year old, female. Involved in an RTC - three car pileup. More casualties coming."

"Please, she's my daughter. Please let me go with her."

"Sorry, ma'am I can't let you through I'll have someone take you to the relatives waiting room and I'll have someone update you. Gary, what have we got?"

"Excuse me, ma'am can you come with me please?"

"But my daughter." The woman said as a last flailing attempt

"Please. I'll get you some tea." The nurse said to the frantic mother.

"She was coming to pick me up. She passed her test last month. She's always so careful. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't." She said more to herself than the nurse.

"Ma'am, you're in shock and you need to calm down. Let's find you somewhere quiet to sit and be able to think properly."

~~SVU~~

"Mr Adams, we understand you're a busy man." Elliot said

"Yeah. Real busy. You get busy with her?" Fin showed the man a picture of Salina

"I never seen her before."

"Really? How come we found your prints on her phone and bitemarks matching your choppers on her leg?"

"Some women are into it rough. But I never saw her. I don't know maybe I got wasted and we had some fun."

"Oh, you had fun. I'm sure she died laughing." He threw pictures of her body at the scene and the morgue picture. He leaned in and muttered "You recognise her now? This is how you left her."

"Ok, some guy paid me fifty grand to screw the broad and send a text on her phone. He said she liked it rough. But I never killed her."

"Where's the money?"

"I don't have it."

"He never paid you?"

"He did. I used it to pay off some money I owed."

"What's the guy's name?"

"I dunno he never gave me one."

"Well how 'bout a description?

"Nope. I was promised another sixty grand if I never told. As soon as he's out of the country he's gonna wire it to me."

"Perhaps a night in the cage will jog your memory."

"Hey listen. Go on home. You've been here all day. I was giving Dickie some help earlier so when you get in maybe you could check on how he's getting along."

~~SVU~~

"Hey, how's the project?"

"Loads of work left to do but at least it's getting done."

"You do know this is your project, not Liv's."

"Of course, dad. I promised her that all I expect is that she's only giving assistance and guidance and that's it. Nothing more and nothing less."

"That better be it. Do you wanna take a break? Watch some football or something?"

"Nahh. I'm just gonna do this essay on Lope de Vega."

"The Spanish poet guy?"

"Well it's hardly about the place in the Phillipines."

"Ok. I thought this was an English project."

"It is. Ollivia thought I should add influential authors and poets from other places. Let's face it, most people will spend most of their project on Shakespeare. Sure he's a great guy and all but I'm going for a little originality. We also have to give a three minute presentation on at least three poets, playwrights or authors around that time. We got a whole century to work with and people choose Shakespeare. After a few dozen Shakespeare projects, mine will be quite refreshing.

"You seem to have quite a high opinion of yourself."

"Gotta start somewhere, dad."

"Ok. I'll let you get back to it. I want you in bed at a reasonable hour tonight, it's a school night."

"Yeah, sure."

~~SVU~~

The phone rang, waking Olivia up. Groggily, she sat up in bed and swung her legs out on to the floor. She felt a hand on her arm and heard Elliot's voice. "It's ok, I got it. Go back to sleep, Liv."

"Yea'kay" She said sleepily

"Hello?...Kathy, It's three in the morning." Oh, Kathy. He'd probably be a while, so she may as well go back to sleep. She heard his voice turn worried "What's going on?" It sounded as though something was wrong, maybe she should stay awake after all. She turned and faced him. He'd gone totally white. "Oh God." His voice was fearful and his eyes darted around the room and he put the phone back on the receiver.

"Everything alright?"

"No." He stood and began dressing. "I need you to stay here with Dickie. I'm going to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"What happened?"

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it and swallowed. "Elizabeth."

#######

*Looks shiftily from side to side*

It appears that we have come to the end

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Of the chapter


	10. Sun Exposure

AN: Ok, so I'll admit that was rather mean leaving it for a while then posting _that _and then waiting longer to continue... sometimes, life gets in the way I have another two chapters after this one typed so I'll make sure to get them up all quick and all and stuff...and junk.

#######

Chapter Ten

Sun Exposure

~~Previously~~

"_Everything alright?"_

"_No." He stood and began dressing. "I need you to stay here with Dickie. I'm going to the hospital."_

"_I'm coming with you."_

"_No."_

"_What happened?"_

_He opened his mouth to speak, closed it and swallowed. "Elizabeth."_

~~SVU~~

"You want me to wake him?"

"No, no just. Uhh. See if he's still awake."

"Okay."

She went into the other bedroom and saw Dickie on his laptop facing away. "Dickie."

"Uhh. Sorry. I'll go to bed now."

"Actually could you get dressed quickly, please?"

"This some sorta fire drill?"

"No we have to go out."

"At three in the morning?"

"Just get dressed we'll explain in the car."

"Right."

"Did you tell him?" Elliot asked Olivia as she came back in the room

"No. I said we'd explain on the way."

"Ok. I'm going to grab a few things while you finish getting dressed and then we'll go." He went off and she quickly got some sweats and grabbed a hoodie. She slid on a pair of boots and went out to see Elliot searching through a bag then through his coat.

"Have you seen my keys?"

"Here they are, dad." Said a fully dressed Dickie holding up the keys which he threw o his father who caught them one handed.

"Let's go."

"Hang on, dad." He ran into the spare room and brought out a small worn, raggedy blanket

"What's that for?" Olivia asked, Dickie just looked at her and walked down to the car.

"He and Lizzie got those blankets when they were babies. You can tell they've been used a lot." He said as he followed his son, after locking the door.

"Do you think he know's something's wrong?"

"There's just no telling. Come on, let's go."

~~SVU~~

"You wanna go to the park today Kenken?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. Daddy's going to be home from work in a little bit so we'll say hi to him and then we can go and let him have a big sleep."

"Okie dokie, Mommy." Said the four year old, skipping merrily to her room to get her shoes on.

Amy lifted some snacks and put them in a bag. She put her coat on the table and lifted a sweater, putting it in the bag.

~~SVU~~

"Any change?" Kathy asked her ex husband, walking into the hospital room with two cups of coffee.

"No." He sighed, scrubbed his face and accepted the coffee. "She's still the same."

"It can't be good." She said, barely audibly

"It's been twelve hours. Give her time."

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will. She just needs to heal. This is probably affecting you like this because you've seen how bad it can go. So have I. We just gotta trust her to be strong and be here when she wakes up."

"If."

"_When_ she wakes up. We gotta stay positive."

"I just don't know if I can do this anymore." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Elliot looked at her and saw her eyes shining with fresh tears. She'd been crying on and off all day.

"You want me to call someone to take you home?"

"No. She needs me."

"Your son needs you. You _sons_ need you. As do your other 2 daughters."

"Did you call them?"

"Yeah, I did. They're with Olivia, Eli and Dickie now."

"You know how he hates that, don't you?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "All grown up. If you want someone to come get you, I can hold the fort here."

"Thanks."

~~SVU~~

"Hey, Kenz, we gotta go home now."

"But mommy, I wanna play more!"

"Well you can't live at the park, and we need to go eat."

"I'm not hungry." The little girl said defiantly over the loud rumbling her stomach made.

"Well, it sounds like your tummy thinks differently."

"Five more minutes. Pweaaasee."

"You said that already. Three times. Come on."

"Let her play." A male voice said quietly behind her. She whipped her head round and saw a face she thought she should recognise but didn't. "Hey, sis."

"Jerry! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good" he smiled "so is this my niece then?"

"Yeah. She is about as stubborn as you."

"Hey, I'm not stubborn."

"Jerry. You're like a frigging mule." She said teasingly, grinning

"Hey. That hurt." He joked

"Hey nothing. Kenicles, this is your Uncle Jerry."

"Hi Uncajerra I'm Kenni"

"Hi Kenni."

"She must like you, she's slurred the name together into one that doesn't make much sense."

"I seem to remember you doing much the same."

"Shut up" she laughed "so how have you been? How'd you find me?"

"I'm good, I am engaged to Polly."

"Whoa. Polly? As in, Polly Masterson? _The_ Polly Masterson?"

"Yep." He grinned. "The very same."

"Wow."

"So how have you been?"

"I'm great, I have Kenni, and Jason. I also got to meet my biological mother."

"That's cool. After you got that restraining order against Claudius, I left. I just got the hell out of there. I didn't know how I could survive being there without my little sister to make everything all better. I love you, sis. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too."

~~SVU~~

"Hey, how can I help you?"

"_...California girls, we're unforgettable..."_

"Detective Stabler, this is my partner, Detective Benson. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"...Sunkissed skin so hot will melt your popsicle..."

"Hey can you turn that off?"

"Ok."

"We were wondering if you'd seen either of these people in here. Or is there anyone who would know them."

"Sure thing. Uhh, this guy yeah, the girl, no. You'd have to ask Dex."

"Ok. Can you remember the last time you saw him?"

"Umm. Yesterday, I think, I'd have to check with Dex to be sure."

"Does this Dex have some sort of photographic memory or something?"

"No, he's the bouncer and he deals with the security tapes. He gets in around about now, if you wanna wait for him."

"Ok." Said Elliot, nodding

"I don't see any cameras." Said Olivia

"Well, there was a problem with people ripping them from the walls and stuff so the ceiling tiles are made out of tiny fibre optic cameras, along with the outside ones and the ones above the bar."

"Hey Carrie."

"Dex, hey." She frowned "What happened, D?"

The two detectives exchanged glances when they saw a guy in his mid twenties walk in. He was well built and had shortish, black spiked hair which was streaked with blue and tipped red. His left eye sported a bruise and his lip was cut and still seeped blood.

"Rocky-" He said, his voice rough, like he'd been shouting.

"Oh damn it, Dex you have to get away from him."

"Carrie please don't start. It's basically my job anyway."

"You want to take a break from work, not bring it home and make it your life. Please. I need you here, but I also need you alive."

"I got nowhere else to go, I can handle Rocky."

"Clearly your face says differently. What about the stuff I can't see, huh?"

"Don't give me this, Carrie." He warned

"Fine. Listen, these two are cops. They wanna ask you 'bout security tapes with these people on them." She gestured to the detectives, then the pictures, in turn.

"Ok. Oh, I remember them. He was staring at her the whole night on Wednesday. When she left, she asked me to make sure he didn't follow her. He tried but I stopped him and said he wasn't allowed back if he continued to harass other customers, specifically her." He pointed to the picture of the girl.

"Did either of them give names?"

"No, not directly, but she called him Chubbs, which was weird 'cos there's not an inch of fat on him. I'm tellin' ya, my ma'd be force feedin him to 'fill his frame out' as she always said." He made air quotes at this. "I'll go get a copy of the footage." He went through a door in the back and returned a few minutes later with a flash drive. "I put everything on it I could find of the two of them. If I come across them again, I'll flag it and get it to you."

"Ok, this is my card, so you can contact us with information."

"No problem." He accepted the small piece of card and pocketed it, carefully.

"Also if you want help with this Rocky guy then just ask."

"Thank, but no thanks. I'm a big boy."

~~SVU~~

"So, Amy. How 'bout we go to Callaghan's bar?"

"I can't, I actually have responsibilities now. As in, my four year old daughter."

"Come on, sis. When was the last time you had some fun?"

"Hey, I have fun, just not the way you mean it."

"You love having fun with me though.

"Yes. But I'd have to have someone look after Kenni."

"Ok, well ask her dad."

"He has to work nights for the next few weeks."

"I am Dr Jason Phillips" he said in a mock serious voice "I will find someone to look after my daughter."

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose I could ask my mom."

"Yeah, go on, sis."

"Fine." She said sighing.

#######

Chapter posting from September onwards shall be infrequent and sparse, due to my final year at school starting. It is therefore best to put me on story alert if you're really getting into it and also author alert for future stories. Also drop me a wee review if you like (please! Like most authors, I love them!) Chapter 11 will be posted... very soon... just need to fix it and post

More posting chances around Hallowe'en, Christmas and Easter then the Summer again. I will try my hardest to finish typing this story in time for school getting back and post from then until Hallowe'en.


	11. Break

AN: Readers be advised, this chapter contains themes of rape, attempted suicide, alcohol and drug abuse, along with some colourful language. So basically chances are if it gets any worse it'll go up to M.

#######

Chapter Eleven

Break

#######

~~SVU~~

Some people enjoy a little poker on their days off. There are those who do it for fun and then there are those that take it too far.

"Right, Richard. You in?"

"Of course I'm in."

"May as well just hand it all over now, save you the pain of losing." Lewis taunted

"If I'm going down, I'd rather go down with a fight."

"Dude, you suck at this game. You've lost three hands already and about fifty bucks."

"How 'bout double or nothing?"

"Aww, man. I don't wanna clean you out."

"You're all about taking a leap of faith. Prove you're not just all talk. Double or nothing."

"No. Come on guys. Let's just watch some tv."

"I came over here to play poker." Said Richard in a low tone

"Dude, no-one likes it when you get like this. I'll give you twenty bucks back, so your dad doesn't go psycho." Ashton held out three fives and a handful of change.

"Come on, man. We weren't even gonna place bets until you said we should make it more interesting."

"And didn't you have fun, Craig?"

"Listen. We had more fun when we weren't being serious. You've changed."

"My sister could die." He laughed manically "I just wanted to live a little. Life is too short for material possessions." He said the words as if they were poison in his mouth.

"I'm calling your dad"

"NO! You can't call him. I'm going." He got up and walked out, putting on his hoodie and running out the door.

"There is something seriously wrong with that kid." Said Lewis as he dialled a number on his phone.

~~SVU~~

"Hello? Oh, sorry Elliot isn't here... No, he's not here either, I thought he went round to your's. Listen, I'll call his mother and I'll call Elliot at the hospital. Thanks, Lewis. Bye."

~~SVU~~

Three hours later

~~SVU~~

Richard came through the door and slammed it. Olivia stood, watching him sway slightly as he stared at her. He grinned at her and staggered to his room.

"You do know that your parents are worried sick. I'm going to call your father and tell him that you're home. And what state you're in."

"Oh, Olivia." He sighed and grinned again "Olivia, Olivia, Olivia. I am beyond wasted. A few hours of vodka and God knows what else. I feel soo _good_."

"What has happened to you?" she asked quietly and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I tried to kill myself earlier." He said merrily "obviously it didn't work. And then there was Ally. Beautiful Ally. She made it all better."

"Who's Ally?"

"My best friend." He started to snicker "She _loves_ what we do together when we hang out. She is so interesting. And colourful." He leaned over and whispered "She is not very innocent anymore." Which caused him to fall back with laughter.

"What did you take?"

"Yasee, I'd tell you, but I dunno what it was." He started to laugh again

"I'm going to call your dad."

"Go right ahead." He said, as she got up, his voice gravelly. He stood up and went towards her "You know, it's funny. What do you see in him? He's old and quite frankly, a total bastard. You? You actually listen to people without judging them. You're a lot better looking for your age than him. But let's face it, you're probably just another whore he can fuck around with and dump like trash to the sidewalk." By this time, he had her backed against the wall

"Richard." She said, firmly "This isn't you. You've taken something and I'm gonna help you get off it."

"No" he whispered and stood inches from her "Because the brilliant thing is that I _want_ to do this. IT'S ALL ME!"

"Dickie."  
"My name is RICHARD!"

"Richard, please. Back away, so I can go call your dad."

"And what? Have him send me somewhere I don't belong? I am eighteen next month. One month and then he doesn't have to give a FUCK about his SCREW UP of a son." The dangerous light in his eyes was so familiar to Olivia. She'd seen it in perps' eyes. In Elliot's eyes. Elliot's eyes that were in his son. Elliot's child. Elliot's child who had been poisoned and was destroying his life.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked quietly. He laughed and stared her in the eyes. "Are you going to hurt me? The person who's willing to listen. The one who's trying to understand."

"No. Not hurt you. This won't hurt a bit." He kissed her roughly and pinned her arms to the wall. In shock, it took Olivia a few seconds to realise what was happening and nearly another minute to get him off her and face down on the bed. This made him laugh more. The laughing turned into a deranged cackle. She ran out of the room and lifted the phone. "NO!" he had followed her, snatched the handset and smashed it against the wall. "I know you like it rough. You're 'in love' with my father after all." He made air quotes with his fingers and cackled again. "I'm no expert so I think that you'd be able to give me some pointers."

"Pointers?" Olivia asked, warily

"Yeah. Pointers." He grabbed her, and she resisted. He truly was his father's son. He was surprisingly strong for his age and build. She'd let her partner's, her _boyfriend's_ son overpower her. Twice. This time, no matter how much she struggled and fought he managed to retain control and in minutes had her pinned on the floor in front of the couch, biting her neck. She continued to struggle against the young man who, at this point, had his forearm across her throat. She struggled more, but blacked out.

~~SVU~~

Olivia opened her eyes. She swallowed and coughed. Her throat felt tight and sore. The first face she saw was Elliot's staring at her, confused. "What happened?" she managed before passing out again. She came to again. It was night time because the only lights were from the machinery. She was in hospital. She must have been shot on the job again or something. Or something. She hadn't been shot. As she realised this, she started to panic. _'Dickie'_

#######

If anyone has any strong objections to this still being a T story, let me know. I will change it if I need to but for now it is staying there. It's sorta hard to tell when it gets there. On a lighter note my song-fic-story is well under way please take the time to have a look when posting begins.


	12. Early Morning Run

Disclaimer: to be honest, i don't know why i bother cos im clearly a tramp in a cardboard box with an internet connection and word processor. i am not the megabucks owner of a tv company

AN: This is essentially a filler chapter where different people visit Olivia in hospital. Quite short, but anywho enjoy...

#######

Chapter Twelve

Early Morning Run

#######

Amy was awakened when her phone suddenly rang. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at the clock. 6.30 am. Kenni would be awake in less than an hour. She picked up the bedside handset, glancing at the empty space beside her. Jason still wasn't home. She wasn't too worried, sometimes he'd stay behind if an emergency occurred and he was needed. At the latest he'd get back at eight am. "Hello?...Hi, Elliot, what's up?" As Elliot told her what had happened to her mother, she put the phone on speaker and started to get dressed. When she hung up the phone, she went out the door and knocked the door across the hall. Maggie answered and agreed to watch Kendra, while Amy went up to the hospital.

When she got there, she found her mother, unconscious with bruises on her face and neck. Elliot had told her she'd been attacked, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Seeing her lying there, helpless scared Amy. She sat down and gently lifted her mother's hand. "It'll be ok" She whispered but wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure.

~~SVU~~

Jason took Kenni to preschool when he had arrived home to her and Maggie at 7.30 am. He arrived at the hospital soon after and woke his wife, who was dozing with her head on her mother's bed, holding her hand. Amy looked around and saw Elliot file in after him. Silently, they left the two of them alone and went to the canteen for some breakfast.

~~SVU~~

Fin stopped by for about ten minutes to check on her and Elliot, but he had to leave for work. As he left, Casey came in and stayed for a considerable amount of time, but had to leave to catch her plane flight back home.

~~SVU~~

At around 2 pm, Amy and Jason came back up. After they'd eaten breakfast, they had gone to pick their daughter up and left her with Jason's parents, staying for lunch. Now, they sat around the bed. Waiting for Olivia's eyes to open. Sometime later, Jason left to go home and get some sleep. Amy stayed for some more time but left again.

~~SVU~~

Richard Stabler opened his eyes. He looked round and tried to lift his head. Stabbing pains shot through his head. This was the worst hangover he'd had ever. He tried to think how he'd got here. Something about his dad's apartment He left, he thought. He must have done. How else would he have got _here_? He needed to get something for his head. If he could move.

~~SVU~~

Fin came in through the door. He touched Elliot on the shoulder, who jumped slightly. An uncomfortable silence fell as the two men sat by Olivia's bed. Fin decided to break it as he asked "How she doin?"

#######

AN: Yes this is indeed short, I do realise that some people may not have found the previous chapter to their taste. I never said this was going to be an easy ride. For those who don't want to carry on, fine. But there is always light at the end of any tunnel. My friends, this is no cave. Just hang on a little bit longer.

daydreamerkid xx


	13. Juiced

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU

AN: well the last chapter was short this is a bit longer, im gonna try and make them somewhat longer, it just sometimes needs to be edited in certain places. I kinda realised I was writing the character of Lewis and imagining Alex Karev from Grey's Anatomy, does anyone else get that?

Anyway, enjoy this instalment and ooohhh it's a long-un...

#######

Chapter Thirteen

Juiced

#######

He was back. She was pretending to be asleep. He knew she was awake. He'd lain awake some nights and watched her sleep. Really sleep. He could tell she was faking. He just let her.

"How she doin?" Olivia recognised Fin's voice and pretended to stir and go back to sleep.

"She woke up briefly yesterday. I don't think she'll remember."

"Have they done a kit?"

"Yeah, but I dunno if it'll come to anything. There was no forced entry at the apartment. There was no-one else there."

"Any news on Richard?"

"No. Not yet. It hasn't been 48 hours so he's not technically missing for another five hours."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want anything?"

Olivia didn't need to open her eyes to know he'd shaken his head. She heard Fin leave. "Liv, I know you're awake." Oh crap.

"How'd you know?" she said, opening her eyes

"Let's face it, you're a terrible actor and I've seen you asleep for real." (AN: which is ironic because Mariska is a totally awesome actor)

"Creep." She laughed which made her start coughing. He got up and helped her into a sitting position.

"Here." He gave her a cup of water. "So. Feeling any better?"

"I feel like total crap. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Maybe a half hour or so."

"Ok, if I'm a bad actor I don't wanna know what the hell you are. You're a terrible liar. Plus you're wearing the same shirt I last saw you in, so you haven't been home to change."

"I went home to grab a few things. Amy was up earlier she left about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh. Umm. What happened? How long have I been here?"

"You were attacked, in my apartment."

"Do you know who it was?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"You're emotionally involved. You can't formally question me."

"I'm not. I'm just making conversation."

"Elliot."

~~SVU~~

"Dude, seriously. You're totally flaking on us, man. Come on."

"Hey. I need to know what happened last night."

"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me why you were so juiced."

"Juiced? I had a few drinks. Ok so maybe I had some more and a little E. But I wasn't juiced. Was I?"

"You totally were."

"Shit."

"What?"

"I've fucked up. I have _really_ fucked up."

"How?"

"I think something happened last night. Something bad. Something in my dad's apartment."

"Well, when you left I called your dad's place and told Olivia you were whacked."

"Oh God. Olivia."

"What?"

"I am so dead."

"What the fuck, man? What did you do?"

"I don't know. I think I did something really bad. I think I hurt Olivia."

~~SVU~~

"We ran a kit. We found some fluids and hair samples. They've been sent to your lab for analysis."

"Ok. Thank you Doctor Winston."

"The doctor did a kit while she was asleep, they got some fluids and hairs. The lab will be able to tell us more."

~~SVU~~

"When you say you think you hurt Olivia, do you mean..." he gestured for him to continue.

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"You have to hand yourself in"

"No. Uhh." He scrubbed his hands through his hair "No, when I said I was so dead, I meant it."

"If you come clean now..."

"Or I could go and find her and-"

"No! Listen. Dude, you're not thinking straight. We'll go to the precinct and find your dad."

"No. Last time I saw him was when I was loaded. I can't go. I haven't a clue what I said, or what I'm gonna say."

"Rich, you're panicking. We can go down and talk to someone else. Maybe she's ok. Maybe it was just a hallucination from the drugs and stuff."

"No. Something bad happened. I know it. I have a really shit feeling in my gut."

"That's probably the hangover."

"No. I'm over the hangover. This is a gut feeling. I know something happened. I just don't know what I did."

~~SVU~~

"Results back yet?"

"No. The lab's backed up they're trying to clear their backlogs. They said they'll let us know when the results come through."

"It's just the waiting"

"I know. Go home, get some rest."

"I need to be here when she wakes up again."

"The doctors say they've given her enough for at least ten hours. Go. I'll hold the fort down here."

"What if the results come back or if she wakes up and I'm not here."

"I will call you if they come back. please go home. Olivia won't be pleased to see you haven't slept while she has. You know what's she's like."

"Do I?" he said more to himself. Who was to say this wouldn't change her?

~~SVU~~

"If you just go there and tell someone you think something bad happened they'll go a little easier on you for coming clean as soon as you can."

"You mean not evading arrest."

"Dude, that's not what I meant"

"It was, stop denying it" he said raising his voice

"You're being paranoid"

"No I'm not you're just trying to cover your ass."

"Go visit Lizzie then."

"Lewis. Get out of my face. I'm going to find someone who'll help me for real."

"All I said was to go visit."

"SHE is in the same hospital."

"Olivia?"

"YES. Ten grand goes to Lewis the GENIUS. We all BOW to your GREATNESS _your majesty_"

"Shut the fuck up, man. Seriously though. You should go see how she's doing."

"WHY DON'T YOU?"

"She's not _my_ sister"

"I'm not blind though. Stoned, yes. Drunk, yeah, a little. But not blind, or stupid. You are OBSESSED with my sister."

"You're taking her getting hurt badly, because you're so close."

"Oh thank you, Doctor McAdams. Thanks for the diagnosis."

"No need for sarcasm, man."

"Coming from YOU? The self proclaimed 'Captain Sarcasm'. Yeah right"

"I miss the _old_ you. Before all the drugs and crap you shove into your system."

"That guy was a stupid naive kid. This is who I am now."

"What about later in life? Huh? What about when you're trying to explain what all the scars are on your arms are to your kids, or grand-kids."

"Kids? You think I'm going to waste my time having a _family_. Getting _married_? It's all a show put on by lonely idiots to please other lonely idiots."

"Marriage is a sacred bond between two individuals who love each other and wish to show their commitment to one another."

"Nice recital of bible class trash. Sounds like something my hypocrite of a father would say. And don't even _try_ to say I have 'daddy issues', cos that's a pile of bull."

"I'm gonna make a call"

"Don't bother. I'm out of here." he slammed the door behind him as he left.

~~SVU~~

Elliot's cell rang, jerking him out of his doze by his daughter's bed. He didn't bother checking caller ID and answered "Stabler. What have you got?"

"_Um, actually, Mr Stabler, it's Lewis._"

"Hi, Lewis. What's up?"

Lewis then proceeded to tell Elliot of his son's ranting and raving. "_He's real bad, sir. He went into my closet, thinking it was the front door and I've barricaded him in here. I called your boss, he said he'd send some people to come get him._"

"Thank you, Lewis. You did the right thing. I'll go down to the precinct to come see him."

"_I don't know if that's a good idea. He got real mad when I said to go see you or Lizzie. The cops are here. Looks like your captain came as well (he's in here, sir). Do you wanna talk to the Captain?_"

"Sure. Thanks again, Lewis."

"_Elliot. We're bringing him to Mount Sinai._"

"What?"

"_He's unconscious and there's not readable pulse. He's on his way to the ambulance. I'll keep you posted. Do you want me to call Kathy?_"

"No. I'll tell her. She just walked in."

"_Ok. What about your kids?_"

"Call Maureen. She'll pass it on. Don't say too much though."

"_Ok. I'll be sensitive and look after them when they get here._"

"Dickie?"

"Our son has involved himself in drugs. He went round to his friend's house and had a breakdown. He went into the closet, thinking it was the front door and Lewis barricaded him and called Cragen then me."

"Oh. God. What have we done? This is all my fault. I pushed him away."

"This is his fault. He made his own mistakes. Not you."

"He could have died. Where are they taking him?"

"Mount Sinai."

"I need to go and-"

"No, Kathy. You stay here, with Lizzie. We both will."

"But-"

"He wasn't exactly our most loyal fan before the drugs. His friend, Lewis said that it wouldn't be a good idea. Cragen's gonna stay with him and I told him to call Maureen."

"Ok. How's Lizzie doing?"

"Better. Brain activity is up. They think she should wake up pretty soon. It's just a question of waiting."

"And Olivia?"

"She's good too. She's being discharged tomorrow."

"Any idea who put her in hospital?"

"Not yet. She won't tell us. I think she knew them. There was no forced entry at the apartment."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Considering the circumstances. Still in one piece. What about you?"

"I'm good too. Better now I know she'll wake up soon and he's been found."

"I'm gonna go and get some things together for Olivia. I've managed to get us moved into her apartment. It's a good thing she didn't technically move out. It's a slightly nicer apartment and she'll be more comfortable there."

"That's good. If you help need with anything else, you know where I am."

"Thank you." he kissed her lightly on the forehead, the reflex action so natural in the current moment.

#######

this _is_ going somewhere despite how long and dragged out it seems

Also, this is not my view on marriage and stuff, it is just a drug addled mind rambling which he will later regret


	14. The Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, anyone who says I do will be fed to the lions! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!

AN: Firstly, edge15684 thanks for all the reviews I can only do my best. Next, Seriously, people, life gets in the way. I have exams to study for (and yet I'm still writing, go figure.) In any case, if updates become sparse, it's because I have a reealllyy busy life, so please be patient. ANYWAY on with the story...

#######

Chapter Fourteen

The Last Time

#######

"They found evidence of Elliot's son, Richard on Olivia's clothes. Still waiting on the results from the kit."

"Thank you, Munch. Anybody else get anything?"

"Both Elliot and Olivia have quite a few enemies. But nothing to bring the spotlight off our young delinquent."

The captain sighed "I think it might be time we accepted he attacked her. We can't let this cloud our judgement. I pulled enough strings to have this case assigned to us."

"Have you guys got anything on Olivia's case" Elliot's voice caused the others to jump and discreetly hide suspect files and lab results. Cragen went over to him and tried to get him to leave because of his personal involvement. "I also wanna know why there's a police guard outside of my son's room."

"Elliot-"

"You think he attacked her?"

"You know we can't discuss this case with you."

"I'm not a detective for nothing. I know you guys. You think it's him. It can't be. He wouldn't do that."

"Elliot. I don't think he was in his right mind. Any evidence we have at all is circumstantial. It's the holidays, so the lab is backed up-"

"And the crime rate is up." Elliot finished, discontentedly

~~SVU~~

"Liv, please talk to me. You know what it's like trying to get a victim to talk. I'm not blaming you I just need you to be able to talk about it."

Rivers continued to flow from her eyes. She shook her head. "N-not y-you. I c-can't t-t-talk to y-you."

"Liv, I still love you, If that's what it is-"

"N-no. Please. S-someone e-else."

"Ok" he sighed "I probably shouldn't be talking to you about it anyway. Captain says I'm too personally involved."

"Yeah, y-you are." She said as her sobs began to subside. 'More than you think' she thought

~~SVU~~

"What did you do?"

"Dad-"

"No. You do not get to call me that. Not anymore."

"I can't remember. Jynx gave me something different this time."

"Jynx?"

"The guy who gives me the coke. I knew it wasn't the same this time."

"Damn right. You had ecstasy, rohypnol and crystal meth in your system. Your blood alcohol level was three times the legal limit and that was probably several hours after you'd had it."

"How much shit am I in?"

"Words can't describe it. What do you remember?"

"Nothing" he said, looking away from his father

"You're a terrible liar. What did you do?"

"I think-" he sighed and cleared his throat, uncomfortably "I think I hurt someone."

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno. When I was coming down it all came crashing down on me. I felt like total shit and I had a really bad feeling."

"You got a bad feeling." He said, apprehensively "So a part of you remembers, then. Any idea who?"

"No." He lied

~~SVU~~

"Elliot, I already told you to go home and get some sleep. I'm going to officially put you on compassionate leave if you come back before this case is over."

"I was at home. Couldn't sleep so I came here."

"If you want to sleep in the crib go right ahead but sleep. Don't eavesdrop. Don't do anything that could compromise the investigation. You have to stop going between the hospitals and here. At some point you need to have some down time. I'm not having you die as a result of exhaustion."

"That's never been proved as a cause of death."

"You could fall asleep at the wheel and crash. Go get some sleep where I can keep an eye on you and I _know_ you're sleeping." He stood and watched Elliot go into the cribs and close the door behind him.

"We got the results back." Said Fin, entering the squad room with Munch

"On the Malden case?" asked Cragen

"No. Olivia's. You'll want to take a look at this." Munch replied

He looked between the two detectives and said "My office."

~~SVU~~

**Several hours later**

"Ok. We're going to discharge you, now that we're satisfied you are physically well."

"Thanks."

"However, we are referring you to a rehabilitation centre and to a psychiatrist who specialises in drug abuse."

"You want me to go to a shrink and rehab?"

"If you want to come out of this alive then yes, you are."

"What if this is what I want?"

"Even more reason to go."

"I've got nothing left to live for."

"You're only seventeen. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah. Most of which will be spent in prison."

"Which you regret?"

"Of course I fucking regret it." He sighed "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, you're only trying to help someone who's not worth it."

"You have a chance to get out of it. If you try hard enough there is no point of no return. No matter how deep you get. All you need is to _want_ to get off the drugs and we can get people to help and support you."

"I _want_ to, I just don't know if I can do it."

"That's why the therapy and rehab are in place. I can ask someone down here to explain the details if you want."

"No. I get the gist. I'll do it as best I can."

""

""

~~SVU~~

Elliot looked at his watch. He'd fallen asleep for a few hours. That'd keep Cragen happy that he'd actually slept. He decided to leave and see if he could gather anything discreetly, if he was smart enough. Unfortunately, they were also just as smart as he was, all he saw was the Malden, Hartland and Sykes cases. Nothing on Olivia. He noticed Cragen coming out of his office. "Elliot" he warned

"I just came to say goodbye" he held up his hand defensively "I got a few hours so I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up then go see Lizzie."

"Ok. Go straight there. I have my eyes and ears about so I _will_ find out if you try anything."

"No problem, Captain."

"Yeah right" the captain said as the elevator doors closed behind Elliot

~~SVU~~

"I'll KILL you!"

"Detective Stabler if I have to arrest you, I will. Please leave now or I will."

"This little shit raped my partner, my best friend and the only person who would listen to his crazy ass mind."

"He is your son but now I am going to forcibly remove you"

~~SVU~~

"He dragged me out, Liz. I got off with a warning. I decided to do what I'd actually said I'd do and come see you. But there's no change, is there? You should have woken up days ago."

"Daddy?" said a small voice

"Lizzie" his face brightened up "you're awake"

"Daddy? What did Dickie do?"

~~SVU~~

"Hey, Cap the results just came through from Olivia's kit." said Fin with a puzzled look on his face

"you look confused, did they spell your name wrong again?"

"No. Take a look at this."

"You do know I was being sarcastic, right?"

"Shut up, idiot and read."

"Dickie didn't rape Olivia."

~~Meanwhile at Mount Sinai Hospital~~

The alarm rang out through the ward, waking Dickie. He saw that the door was clear of police and that his arm was no longer cuffed to the bed. He hastily scrawled a note and pulled out his wires and put on his clothes which had been lying on the chair. Glancing up and down the corridor he snuck out and strolled down the hallway.

He got out of the hospital and hailed a cab. He still had fifty bucks and an ATM card in his pocket, assuming his money hadn't been cut off. He'd go and close his account and open another one elsewhere. He looked at his watch and realised the date. He was eighteen today. So was Lizzie.

He got out of the cab three blocks from Mercy hospital, and paid the cab driver. Instead of going to the hospital, however, he took a short-cut and went to a craft shop. He bought a box of silver heart confetti and an 18 candle and badge. He then went to the jewellery store he had been in six months ago and picked up the necklace he had bought his sister.

He put the necklace box inside another larger box, nestled in tissue paper. He then placed the candle on top and poured the confetti into it. He closed the lid and put the box into a shoebox, with the badge on top. He'd spray-painted the box black and then filled water balloons with different colours of paint then thrown them onto the box so they'd make an interesting pattern. Lizzie had done the same thing to make a picture for their birthday, when they were five and he always found ways to give her a present with paint splats.

It was a tradition that, even now, he hadn't failed to keep. She always had a laugh when she got one of these creations. For their sixth birthday, he'd made a scrapbook, where all the pages were paint splatted. It was for them to stick pictures of their birthday every year and they had done since then, without fail. It made Dickie think that maybe, just maybe he had something to live for.

#######

A TEENY TINY glimmer of HOPE there for our lovely young man.

This is getting quite hard to write as I'm also writing another story along side it. This new story is (for now) called New Beginnings. Basically it is a 14 chapter story, 1 chapter released a day. Each chapter is a songfic of different songs. Most importantly it's EO!


	15. Farewell, My Love

Disclaimer: The characters of SVU may not be mine, but I do own the creative flair to play with them for a while, only for them to be returned as I received them. Like a library book or rental DVD/game. I don't own DFS (furniture store with endless sales on) or pikachu either.

AN: As the title suggests, this is indeed the last chapter of this story. If I may be sentimental, for a few moments, I would like to thank you, my lovely readers for taking the time to read this story of many ups and downs (mostly downs). However, I hope in the future to see you all again, with my upcoming fics, listed in my profile. The next one, due to be posted within the next month, is called New Beginnings, and I shall hope that you look out for it. It has been long in the making, however I will NOT begin posting until the writing has finished completely.

I hope to write a few more fics which are from places other than SVU, much is my joy to write it. I have dabbled in the Mentalist and House M.D., however I hope to broaden my repertoire by including subjects such as Harry Potter, and other interests of mine.

I would like to thank those who have inspired me over the past year including Raychel, zuzu1614, IfEaRnOfIsH (aka jinxy), Heavensdarkrosechild, NettieC, Stringbean73, kathiann, and Bensler. I haven't named everyone who has inspired me because this is probably getting boring for the snufflebugs reading this. *if you are reading every word of this AN good on you for not skipping past I put snufflebug in to keep people's attention*(Lols in the corner like a kleptomaniac hoarding furniture in DFS).

Finally, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, favourited and alerted. I have not always written what you liked or expected, but where's the fun in predictability? I will finish by shouting out to those reviewers/alerters.

MarlowTI, edge15684, K.E.B.123, -HiGhLaNd8-, ala1975, MillaMayhem, olivia40201, msq2010, scoobfan93, maj3u, Tinkerbell11220, Charlie's Charming Angels, spacekitten2700.

And to my lovely friends; saffy0110, SchmEthan and (indirectly) IfEaRnOfIsH (jinxy) and my sister- japanesepenguin, without your random shizz I wouldn't have had the motivation to continue (*lols as SchmEthan facepalms in embarrassment and jinxy turns into a pikachu*) LOVE YOU! XD

ANYWAY, enough long-winded sentimentality that sounds awfully reward ceremony-like, on with the final instalment...

~~SVU~~

Chapter Fifteen

Farewell, My Love

~~SVU~~

A nurse found the note, when she came to discharge Richard to the custody of the Psychiatric ward. She ran to the phone and called security to tell them a patient, who was being transferred to the Psych ward had escaped. She gave a description but it was all in vain as, by this time, he was already getting out his money and paying the cab driver.

The hospital called Elliot and Kathy. Elliot torn himself from Olivia's side to help the search, with a promise he would be back soon. Kathy left her daughter, who had slipped into a light slumber, to go home for some sleep. Maureen couldn't take any more time off work and this left Kathleen in charge of Eli through the day. This meant that Richard was free to go and give Lizzie his present. He was about to leave when she jolted from her sleep and saw him get up to leave. He sat down again and he confessed everything to his twin. The other part of himself. He regrettably left her to sleep some more with an exchange of happy birthdays and goodbyes.

Lizzie was awoken again, the next day, when her parents returned. She told how he'd come and given her the present, told her everything he'd done and then left. Both parents were upset as they had read the contents of the note and thought. No. Knew, that their son was most likely dead. Neither of them wanted to say anything to the fragile young woman before them. Happy birthday sweetie, oh by the way, your twin brother is dead. They wouldn't say a word until his body was found. If it was found.

_To my parents, family, friends and everybody else_

_I know I've messed up and done some crazy shit over the past while.  
But what I did this time was unforgiveable.  
I'm writing this while I still have a clear head so I can be taken seriously.  
This will be the last time anyone sees or hears of me again.  
I am doing this in everyone's favour.  
I need to say that I love you guys so much._

_Regards,_

_Richard Stabler_

_P.S. Notes to my family,_

_Mo and Katie, you are the best big sisters a guy could ask for. I only wish my life had turned out a little for the better. I wish I had listened to you guys more, maybe things would have been different._

_Eli, you are the man now, so look after the girls for me. You may be the youngest, but that makes no difference. I still trust you._

_Mom, I love you. I know how much you love helping to save people. You just couldn't save me. I need you to know that it wasn't your fault. Only mine _

_Dad, I could never live up to your expectations. I was never going to be smart or any good at much. I've broken the law dozens of times and now I am removing myself from your responsibility_

_Olivia, I probably should not have any communication with you whatsoever, considering what I've done but I need you to know that I wish I could take everything back. But I can't. I am going to do the next best thing. Get justice for you._

_And to Lizzie, I have no idea what to say in a few lines so I am going to try and visit you. If I don't I need you to know that a part of me, the good part, will always be around you. The silver locket represents hope. I am giving it to you because I have lost all of mine. At the age of twelve we made a 'cradle to grave' pact, but I have to say that when you're twelve you don't see stuff like this happening. I apologise now for breaking the promise I made to you. I just can't continue to live a lie anymore._

_To all,_

_I love you._

#######

*Exhales with sheer exhaustion at having written so much*

Well, this is the end for this story.

I have left a few things left unexplained, however I felt this was the natural end for this story at present.

I _**MIGHT **_write a sequel, however I have no plans to flog a dead horse.

Yet.


	16. One Year

Disclaimer: Have I not done enough of these? Surely by now it's obvious that I don't own SVU or anyone for that matter.

AN: well hello my dears... I decided to follow up on the ending by adding another chapter. this was originally on chapter but it got way to long so I cut it. A little forewarning of some... uhh... colourful language

#######

~~SVU~~

Ch16

One Year

~~SVU~~

It had been a year.

She knew what he'd done. She'd sat there and listened as he'd talked unnervingly calmly. She knew what he was capable of, and to what lengths he would go to, to avoid that side of himself. She wasn't surprised when her dad had told her everything when she had finally confronted him about it. It wasn't that she was pretending that her twin brother hadn't confessed everything to her, but a part of her wanted to believe in hope, that he'd messed up and would walk through the door with a sheepish look on his face and that little grin where he was trying too hard not to smile but failed. He'd visited her at the hospital and told her everything.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"But over the past few years, I've done some crazy shit. I've done things that I regret with every fibre of my being."_

_"That's deep."_

_"Shut up, I'm tryin to be serious here. Any way, I've basically done everything short of murder. You name it, I've probably done it. I guess it sorta started in high school. You, Liz possibly top in every single class. The only thing I could be seen doing is being the screw up that I am. That's why I have to do this. It's my only way out."_

_"No it's not" said Lizzie "I forgive you. No matter what you did, I forgive you."_

_"Some things can't be forgiven." he said deathly quietly "If you knew half the stuff I've done you'd never want to hear my name breathed in your life again."_

_"I don't want you to do this. It's stupid and crazy. It's so not you"_

_"This is me. This is what I've done."_

_Her eyes were the size of dinner plates by the time he'd finished explaining. _

_~~Flashback end~~_

Still her eyes were red and sore, her tears long since dried up as she sat in silence, remembering the last time she and Dickie had walked home from school together. Before he went weird and went to live with their dad. She felt it was her fault for not paying more attention to him when he needed her most. But he'd been right when he'd told her to stay as she was. To not follow him, like she used to when they were little.

For the hundredth time, Lizzie started to slide the brush through her hair. Her soft waves started to stick up a little from the static. It made her think of the time when someone had laughed at her in kindergarten for having her hair messy after they'd been running around at recess.

_~~Flashback~~_

_Lizzie sat down on the carpet next to her twin brother. They were laughing until the new girl, Maria Southerton came over and said to Lizzie"your hair is gross and yucky."_

_Lizzie put her hand on her head and tried to flatten her hair. It was sticking out in different places and it had mud caked in it._

_Dickie spoke up and told the girl "shut up, at least she still looks prettier than you."_

_"Richard Stabler! that's enough of that attitude, go sit in time out." the teacher said sternly._

_"But Miss Hutchinson," Lizzie spoke up, but was interrupted "No Buts, Lizzie, he wasn't very nice to Maria. and when he's ready to say sorry he can come out of time out."_

_"But Maria said-"_

_"I don't care what Maria said, there's no excuse for him being so horrible."_

_"Well she was horrible first." Lizzie replied huffily._

_"Would you like to join your brother in time out? Cos if you do I will put you there. Maria has been nothing but nice to everyone since she got here."_

_"Suck up." Lizzi__e muttered as darkly as a four year old could_

_"Time out. Now!"_

_~~Flashback end~~_

She smiled slightly at the memory as she stroked her brush through her hair again. Maureen stuck her head round the door and slipped into the room. Lizzie felt the bed move as weight was applied beside her. She barely noticed the warm arm on her shoulders gently pull her into a hug. She heard her sister clearly her throat nervously. "I was thinking about the time when Mom found out there were no cookies left in the jar. You and Katie had eaten nearly all of them between you, and Dickie was climbing up to put the jar back and she caught him with the last cookie half eaten and chocolate smeared on his face. She was so mad. But he never did tell on you guys." Lizzie smiled briefly as she remembered the look on her brother's face, turned halfway around with the cookie frozen just at his half open mouth.

"He's always looked out for us. Our guardian angel. Though not much of a angel recently."

"Yeah." her sister replied "Liz, listen I'm going downstairs. I'll see you down there" she rubbed her sister's arm comfortingly and got up. Pausing at the door, she looked over at her sister and smiled at her before leaving the room.

_~~Flashback~~_

_"I think I'm the one who left Olivia all messed up"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I think I- I think I attacked her. I think I'm the one who raped her and left her for dead. I'm pretty sure, cos the last thing I remember... well, let's just say I wasn't that nice to her. In fact, I was so horrible I wanted to die as soon as I remembered what I'd done."_

_~~Flashback end~~_

But it wasn't him. He'd knocked her out, sure but he hadn't done anything besides that. She clasped her silver locket around her neck and returned to pulling her hair into a simple twist knot. Standing up, she slipped her shoes on and lifted each foot in turn to hook each heel into her shoes. Before she knew it, her hand was on the doorknob, slowly turning it. the last words he ever spoke to here running around in her head _"I wish I'd been a better person. Goodbye Lizzie, I love you."_

~~SVU~~

Elliot watched as his eldest daughter, Maureen, came down the stairs. She reminded him of her mother. In the way that she looked, the way she held herself, even the mannerisms and facial expressions. It made him smile in such dark times. She was followed closely by his next eldest daughter, Kathleen, carrying his three year old son, Eli. The little boy's blond curls had darkened in the past year to a mousey brown. Finally, Lizzie. She looked calm and reserved. Of course it was all a show. The make up hid the evidence of tears a little too well. She shouldn't be so practiced so young. There was too much sadness in her nineteen short years. And now was the memorial service. One Year. One year since he'd been in that hospital room with her. One year since he'd last been seen alive. There was no body, but by God they were going to have one hell of a memorial service.

#######

The end?

Your choice...

Please review if you have any suggestions or criticisms.

Any responses welcome

This particular story is at its end I may make a sequel but currently I don't have the time to do so.


End file.
